


我们的队友是群混蛋

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 起因是一件外套 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 下午集体训练结束后，球员们解散回住处或者进行社交活动，还有人进行自主练习，黑尾立马找上了月岛。月岛正在向第三体育馆走去，他实际上愿意参加之后的训练。





	我们的队友是群混蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our teammates are assholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356097) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

“抱歉，我的队友是群混蛋。”

下午集体训练结束后，球员们解散回住处或者进行社交活动，还有人进行自主练习，黑尾立马找上了月岛。月岛正在向第三体育馆走去，他实际上愿意参加之后的训练。

“没关系，我的也是。”

“啊，好吧。”黑尾漫不经心地挠着后脑勺，“我的某个队友拍了照发到了球队群里。”

“然后另一位队友把它发给了我队里某位体力白痴，再之后被发到了乌野的群里。”月岛语调毫无波澜。

“好吧。所以我们的队友都是混蛋。”

“我知道我的队友是。然后，你是音驹的队长，所以我猜音驹的其他人也是混蛋。”

“好痛哦，阿月。”黑尾戏精上身，装模作样捂着胸口。

月岛白了他一眼。

对话还没有结束，两人来到第三体育馆。这时木兔和赤苇还不知道发生了什么，但黑尾知道，不出今晚，流言肯定已经传遍参加合宿的每个学校。

“哦呀？”赤苇注意到了黑尾和月岛加入自己和赤苇时的氛围有点诡异。

“怎么了？”木兔问。

月岛发出有点不耐烦的声音。

“嘛…我们两队的一点小事。”

“哈…是黑尾前辈干的吗？”赤苇继续问。

“我发誓，我什么都没干！”黑尾无辜地举起手。

另一边，月岛嘁了一声。

“喂！阿月，你得帮我撑腰啊。”黑尾试图请求一年级生支援。

“刚刚想要跟我道歉的人不是你吗，黑尾前辈？”月岛嘲讽道。

“等等等等，你在说什么？是我没错，但阿月你明明知道我什么都没做。”黑尾极力不让自己的声音表现出过度的激动。

“啊，你的确没有。你没有骚扰一位无辜的一年级生。”月岛终于让步，但语气仍带着调侃的意味。 

“我更好奇了”，赤苇审视两人，与此同时木兔正放空双眼努力盯着某处想跟上对话。 

“我觉得你俩很快就会知道了，我们快点开始训练吧。”黑尾提议。

“是这样的。”月岛拿出手机向枭谷的两人展示，“我们两个下午在外面的草坪上睡着了，我不知怎么翻身靠在了黑尾前辈身上，然后他的队友觉得很有趣就拍了下来。”

“啊。这个看起来是有点犯罪嫌疑。我大概知道你们俩为什么这么激动了。”赤苇仔细研究完照片开口说道。

“哦，嚯嚯嚯！”木兔的坏笑从照片移到黑尾脸上，一字一顿地说：“黑 尾…”

“木兔。别这样。”黑尾揉着眉心。

白发猫头鹰憨笑一声，“你俩还挺可爱的。”

黑尾和月岛看向木兔，赤苇叹了口气。

***

他感觉有些失衡了。从下午的照片事件以来，黑尾一直被某些事困扰。木兔说他和月岛的照片“可爱”，简直在帮倒忙。

他承认自己喜欢阿月。这名一年级生有着和他智慧相匹配的毒舌，尽管他目前提高排球技术的干劲还不是很足。

而且，视觉上也很有吸引力，黑尾脑中一个小小的声音补充道。黑尾努力想要摆脱这一想法，毕竟他正在和金发少年站在一起试图拦下木兔的扣杀。令他感到些许安慰的是，月岛看上去只专注于眼前的训练。

自主练习后四人一起去吃晚饭。赤苇神秘地把黑尾拉到一边，给了他一些让旁人不要想太多的建议。

黑尾知道自己确实想太多了。于是他和音驹的队友一起吃了晚餐，远离月岛和乌野的其他人。然而这一举动丝毫没有减少他和月岛两人所在队伍其他人玩味的坏笑和不时飘来的眼神。月岛说的没错，两支队伍的队员都是混蛋。

晚饭后，黑尾被乌野的泽村和菅原逼到了墙角，心知肚明自己是逃不过的。他又一次解释什么都没有发生，看起来很有犯罪嫌疑的一切都纯粹是巧合。

“所以你和对方父母‘商量’得怎样？”黑尾回到音驹的寝室时夜久嘲讽道。

“差不多得了啊，还不都是你的错，夜久。”黑尾听起来颇有些生气，自由人听后仅仅窃笑了一声。

他自己不在意，也许谣言会平息地更快。黑尾是这么想的，至少在他走向摆着行李的角落，研磨对他平静地说出这句话之前：“小黑喜欢他，不是吗？”

黑尾结结巴巴地想要否认并转移话题，还没等他整理好语言，研磨简短地说：“你失衡了。”黑尾有点感激研磨平静的语调和判断力，其他人都没有注意到他们的对话。

***

黑尾实在睡不着。内心浮躁不安，许多事在脑子里盘旋。当然，所有的事只和某个有点高还有点迷人的金发少年相关，但还是太多了。

看到手机屏幕亮起，黑尾拿起手机眯眼看着屏幕，是一条短消息。

_阿月：可以来体育馆见一面吗？_

黑尾从“床”上连滚带爬下来，胡乱穿上鞋子，抓上外套，一连串动作不到一分钟，这位三年级的队长轻轻带上身后的门。大约一分钟后黑尾意识到自己正在向第三体育馆狂奔。离午夜还有一小时，某种程度上不算太晚，但其他参加合宿的球员即使不睡觉也应该在各自队伍的宿舍休息了。

“黑尾前辈。”月岛从靠着的墙壁直起身。

“阿月。怎么了吗？刚刚给我发消息…”黑尾出门后的几分钟里一直在思索。为什么阿月今晚叫他出来？他猜想乌野那边也没轻易放过月岛。

“黑尾前辈，我有话要和你说。”

“我在听。”

黑尾上前站到月岛右边，两人肩膀的衣料轻轻摩擦。可能比平常更近一些。可能是因为夜晚的温度有点低，也可能这个亲密接触没有让金发少年后退远离。

“黑尾前辈很暖。”月岛打破了沉默。

黑尾疑惑地皱眉，转头看向一旁的高个子一年级生，试图辨别出他的话里有什么想要让他理解的东西。

“…所以…？”

“黑尾前辈很暖，所以那时候我靠到了前辈身上。”

“噢。”黑尾理解了。至少他觉得自己理解了。“嘛，这事本来就没什么，我们的队友们还搞了一些毫无意义的操作。”

没想到月岛十分不快地叹了口气，双眼直视他说：”还指望某人能理解其他人的意思…“

好吧。黑尾彻底被搞糊涂了。阿月刚才**到底**想表达什么？

他努力想猜出阿月话里的弦外之音。但还没来得及找到答案，就看到金发少年就进入了他的全部视野，脸对着脸，近得快要碰在一起。月岛在他的嘴角轻轻一啄，只停留了一瞬就离开了。

月岛还占据他的视野，仅仅后退了能再次开口说话的距离。”就像我说的，黑尾前辈很暖，我很喜欢这份温暖。“

黑尾终于意识到了什么，双眼惊讶地睁大。

”阿月！“黑尾笑了，有点松了口气，”我明白了。“

金发少年叹着气看向一旁。“太迟钝了。”

公鸡头把金发少年抱在怀里的时候几乎要控制不住脸上幸福的咧嘴笑。“原谅我吧。刚才我正尽量不去假定一个一年级生会对我有什么动作。”

“迈出第一步的是你吧，黑尾前辈。”月岛谴责道。

“我…好吧，我不能否认。”黑尾快乐得有些扭曲的咧嘴笑还停留在脸上。

下一秒，月岛再次前倾身体，头微微歪向一侧，比之前更郑重地吻向黑尾的唇。这个吻轻柔但灼热，而且非常，非常诱人。

“次奥…”尽管心脏快要从胸口跳出来了，黑尾还是竭力让自己的语调保持平静，“骚扰一年级后辈这一点……也包括这样吗？”

***

回校舍的路上月岛抓着黑尾的手腕。“之前黑尾前辈努力不去做假定，我说的对吗？”

幹。他做得有点过度了。黑尾道歉，“抱歉，阿月，我不是那个意思。你刚刚亲我真的很开心……”

“我是说，”月岛语气一顿，转头定定地看着黑尾，“假定我是无辜的然后你就成了骚扰的那一个。”

黑尾的呼吸停住了，仿佛全身的血液都离开了大脑，眼睛不可置信地睁大。“卧槽。”

“嗯。”月岛回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：我很喜欢黑尾试图把事情弄清楚（试图负起责任）时月岛掌握主导权的样子www
> 
> 翻译碎碎念：get了避免欧美翻译腔出戏的好方法：用日式翻译腔覆盖。
> 
> （黑尾的嘴角疯狂乱tm上扬，我的嘴角也疯狂乱tm上扬。）


End file.
